1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscope suction operating apparatus to be used to suck dirt and body fluids within a body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a suction operating apparatus is provided in the operating part of an endoscope so that dirt and body fluids within a body cavity may be sucked out of the body cavity through a sucking channel by operating this suction operating apparatus. So far, in this kind of suction operating apparatus, as shown, for example, in the publication of Japanese utility model application laid open No.80102/1989, such suction has been made by opening with an operating member a valve body provided between a sucking port and sucking channel within a cylinder connected to the sucking channel and closing with an elastic member a leaking clearance making the sucking port communicate with the atmosphere through a cylinder.
However, in such suction operating apparatus, a small diameter part acting as a valve seat is provided within the cylinder, a piston valve is pressed against this small diameter part and is separated from the small diameter part to suck the sucking channel. The entire inside surface of the cylinder is of a complicated form and is hard to wash. In the prior art, the back side of the small diameter part is not well washed and is prone to being a contagious source of germs.
The valve body particularly having a slit is prone to retain dirt, and it is desirable that it be easy to remove, wash or replace.
Therefore, suction operating apparatus is desired wherein the operating member and the like can be easily removed to be washed and the cylinder interior is of a form easy to wash.